1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a multi-functional audio and video control device, particularly to a multi-functional audio and video control device integrating an audio/video converter in a magnetically shielded speaker, thus saving arrangement space on a desktop.
Conventionally, the speaker set is in pairs (left and right channels) to get a stereo effect and must be kept at a specified long distance from the amplifier. Moreover, the speaker set generally contains only wiring for audio signals and does not contain other control circuits. The internal space of the speaker set is wasted.
Furthermore, there are some popular products of audio/video signal switch boxes which are widely used, such as audio/video signal source switch boxes, hi-fi output speaker selection switch boxes, and in the computer field, computer data switch boxes and VGA switch boxes, etc. However, different switch boxes are required for different switching purposes.
In recent years, the multi-media computer has become prevalent. The equipment of a set of speakers beside the computer has become an essential necessity (even, becoming gradually popular to add sub-woofer speakers to enhance sound effects). Because of such gradual expansion of computer input/output equipment, it has become more and more important to know how to switch multiple sets of audio and video signals.
To achieve a multi-media input/output switching purpose, we have to prepare several different switch boxes. With the tabletop area occupied by the existing one or two speaker sets, there is no more extra space on the tabletop available for additional appliances.